Years
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Here is a one shot of Monica and Chandler getting together and having a family.


**Just felt like doing a quick one shot. I hope you guys like it..**

Chandler walked into his friend Monica's apartment. He frowned when he was men carrying stuff out and Monica on the couch upset. He walked over to her and sat down.

"You ok?" He asked and held her close.

"Josh left me." She said.

"Why?" He asked as he rubbed her back. The two seemed so happy together. Monica and Josh had been together for 8 months now.

"I told him I was 2 months pregnant." She said.

He went to get up but she stopped him. "I'm going to go find him. This isn't right."

She smiled for the first time that day. "Please don't."

He rubbed her cheek. "I'm going to help you. You aren't going to be alone. He said gently."

She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "Anytime."

Chandler started to go to Dr Appointments with her. When she was 4 months pregnant they went on their first date. It was to a seafood place. Most nights he slept on her couch. Just in case she needed anything.

One night Monica woke him up in the middle of night.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting up.

"Yeah but you need to feel this." She said and placed his hand on her stomach.

He smiled. He was glad he could share this moment with her. "That's amazing."

"Will you come sleep in my bed with me?" She asked.

He nodded and followed her to her room.

When Monica was 7 months pregnant she had her parents over for dinner.

"Monica you were suppose to be married before this happened." Judy said. After hearing this for months Monica was getting tired of it.

Chandler could tell Monica was getting upset. "Well I want to marry her."

Jack, Judy and Monica all looked over at him. "You do?" Monica asked.

He smiled and took her hand in his. "I do. I love you Mon. This baby isn't mine but nothing would make me happier then raising her with you. I know we have only been dating for 5 months and this may be moving fast but I have never loved a woman more then I love you. Please be my wife." He said and pulled out a diamond ring.

Monica's eyes filled with tears. "Yes."

He placed the ring on her finger, and then stood up to kiss her.

"Well congratulations." Jack and Judy said.

"I trust you will take good care of my daughter and grand daughter." Jack said when he was in the kitchen with Chandler. Judy and Monica were sitting on the couch while Jack and Chandler got apple cider to celebrate.

"Yes Mr. Gellar. I love them both very much." Chandler said.

Jack smiled and patted him on the back. "I can tell you do."

The following month, Monica and Chandler got married so they would be married by the time the baby was born and Chandler moved in.

With three weeks to go Monica was on maternity leave.

"Ow." She said as she sat straight up in bed. She had been having pains for a couple hours. They weren't bad enough so wanted to wait until they were closer together. Now they were 5 minutes apart and hurt much worse.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked. He heard her groaning.

"The baby is coming." She said.

He calmly helped her up, grabbed her bag and got her to the hospital.

4 hours later Yancey Chandler was born.

Chandler smiled down at the baby. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Monica kissed her husband. "Do you want her to have your last name?" She wasn't sure since Yancey wasn't his.

"Well of course. We're married so I want her to be mine." He said as held the baby.

Monica smiled at them. "Great."

**5 years later…**

"Hi daddy." Yancey said as Chandler walked in from work into their house. They bought it when Yancey was 7 months old.

He picked her up. "Hi baby doll." He said and kissed her. "Where is mommy?"

"In your room." She said.

He sat her back down where she was playing barbies. "Thank you honey." He went upstairs. "Hi honey." He said and kissed his wife.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked.

"I have some news. I'm pregnant." She said.

He smiled and kissed her as his eyes filled with tears. "Oh baby this is great news."

She smiled and held his face. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her again.

Yancey came in the room. "What's going on?"

"Mommy is having a baby." Chandler said and touched her flat stomach. He loved Yancey but he really wanted a child of his own.

"I can't wait to be a big sister." Yancey said.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. They were glad that Yancey was so happy.

After 9 months they had a girl named Emma Kathleen.

Then three years after that they had a son named Deaton Ross.


End file.
